The invention relates to a hollow cylindrical body, e.g. a tube or a container, comprising an extruded, hollow plastic strip which is wound spirally on a mandrel and whose contiguous lateral walls are bound together.
Hollow bodies of this kind and the extruded plastic shapes that can be used in making them are known, for example, from German Patent Nos. 12 84 746 and 23 08 417, German OS Nos. 35 16 628 and 19 11 326 as well as European Patent No. EP-A-0 134 987. The tubes described in German OS No. 19 11 326 or EP-A No. 0 134 987 have a corrugated outside surface so that the leak-proof attachment of couplings and the like is problematical. In this respect, the tubes described in German Patents Nos. 12 84 746 or 23 08 417, are better, where the inside and outside walls are substantially smooth. The individual layers have to be cemented or welded together so that attachment is possible only at the factory. The hollow-walled extruded plastic shapes permit only the production of hollow bodies of relatively great diameter. Furthermore, extrusion of the hollow-walled plastic shapes calls for relatively complex and, hence, expensive dies.